Intertwine
by London Lane
Summary: Auror Ginny Weasley is given a task that she isn't exactly happy about – to find and bring in Draco Malfoy. When Ginny locates him, however, her world slowly collides with his own, and her life gets a little more complicated.


**Intertwine**

Ginny Weasley's fingers tightened around the paper in her hands. She glanced at Harry with narrowed eyes and let out a noise of disgust.

"You're joking, right?" she asked.

"I wish I was," he told her, brushing a hand through his untidy black hair. "We need someone on the inside."

"And I'm the best we've got?"

Harry smiled slightly. "You're the only one who hasn't threatened to quit yet. Besides, this calls for a female's touch."

"Harry, do you honestly understand what you're asking me to do?"

He nodded. "Well aware. Just tell me that you'll do it so I can go back to Kingsley with good news."

"But, Harry, this is–" she began.

"I know," he answered. "This is Draco Malfoy. Look, I'm not asking you to seduce the git. You'd probably throw a book at me if that was the case. All I need you to do is find him and bring him in."

Ginny scanned the article in her hand. "It says he's been suspected of crimes that he didn't commit and you still want to haul him in here?"

"He did what people say. I know it. I just need the proof, and that's where you come in."

"Alright," she agreed. "What do you need me to do?"

"That's easy. Just get him to confess."

"What am I supposed to do – establish a friendship with a former Death Eater and make sure he tells me his deepest, darkest secret? That's not going to happen." Ginny rubbed her temples. "What does Ron think about all of this?"

Harry scratched the back of his neck. "I haven't told him the truth about your assignment. You know he would disagree with it."

"He's going to be angry, you know."

"I know." He stood. "Well, I've got to get back to Kingsley. I'll compile a list of places Malfoy's been seen, so maybe that will help you find him."

When the door to her office shut, Ginny leaned back in her chair. She'd been staring at the empty coffee cup on her desk, still trying to process what was asked of her. Locating someone who was discussed almost every day in the _Daily Prophet_ was easy, but getting him to spill his guts was going to be difficult.

* * *

"He asked you to do _what_?"

"Ginny, you can't be serious."

The redhead sighed. She was sitting with Hermione, Neville and Luna in a tea shop. They were all looking at her, their expressions torn between shock and surprise.

"I don't think he's a threat," Luna remarked.

Ginny stared at her. "You don't?"

"No," the blonde answered, shaking her head. "Haven't you read all the articles about him? He's been maintaining his innocence throughout this whole ordeal."

"That doesn't mean anything," Neville said. "He's a brilliant actor, remember. He convinced everyone that he wasn't a Death Eater."

Hermione nodded. "But he's not one anymore. If you find him, you need to be careful. He could still hurt you. Oh, Ginny, you need to tell Ron or Mrs. Weasley about this. Please."

Sighing, Ginny took a sip of tea. She'd barely touched it since she ordered it. "They'd just worry. I know this job is dangerous, but it's _my _job."

"So where are you going to start looking?" Luna wondered. "It can't be that hard to find him. He still lives here, after all."

"I don't know," Ginny replied. "He's probably gone into hiding somewhere."

"I don't blame him," Neville responded. "What was it that he's suspected of?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Honestly, Neville. He's been accused of stealing from different shops in Diagon Alley."

"Why would he do that?" Luna asked.

"That's what I have to find out," muttered Ginny as she stood. She looked pointedly at Hermione. "I trust when you see Ron or Mum, you won't tell them what I'm doing. They already don't like that I took the job as an Auror. I don't need to give Mum reason to send a letter to Kingsley, saying how much she disapproves of my doing good. _Again._"

* * *

Boxes lined the walls, cartons of takeout and a stack of papers covered the kitchen table. Ginny pulled her legs underneath her and used her wand to clean up the mess. She left the boxes; they could be sorted out at a later time.

A knock on the door startled her. She wasn't expecting anyone yet. Slowly, she crept to the door and heard the muffled sound of someone talking. She wondered if it was Ron. Perhaps he'd heard about the assignment.

Pulling the door open, Ginny was surprised to see Harry standing there. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a blue shirt. He smiled at her while trying to flatten his hair.

"Hi," he said. "I actually thought you'd be out."

"I just got in," she answered, stepping aside. "I met with Hermione, Neville and Luna after work. We had tea."

Harry's emerald green eyes narrowed. "You didn't tell them about your assignment, did you?" When she didn't answer, he glared at her. "You weren't supposed to tell anyone outside of the Ministry – least of all, Hermione. You know she'll just tell Ron."

"I already told her not to say anything," snapped Ginny. "It'll be okay."

"What if Malfoy overhears them one day, talking about you?"

"Oh, please."

Harry sighed. "Look, they're the only ones who can know, okay? It's risky enough, having you go out and find that git."

Ginny closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them, she said, "Luna doesn't think he's done what people think. He's a Malfoy, Harry."

"What's your point?"

She blinked, annoyance creeping into her voice. "He has money. So why does he need to steal anything?"

Harry looked at her. "He doesn't, I guess. But then why have there been several eye witnesses saying exactly the same thing?"

"Maybe someone paid them," Ginny suggested. "It's not uncommon, and you know he had enemies."

"It's possible," Harry said. He glanced around her small flat for the first time. "Are you going to unpack any time soon?"

"I'll get to it." She smiled. "So, how are things going with Pansy?"

Harry blanched. "Why would you ask about her?"

Her smile turned into a grin. "Come on, don't do that. I'm not thick. I know where you've been going after work. I saw her waiting for you once. Don't worry, she didn't see me. I'll keep your relationship a secret, if you do the same for me."

His eyes widened. "You're dating someone?"

She nodded. "Well, sort of. We've been out a few times for drinks."

"Who is it?"

Ginny bit her lip. "You're not going to like it."

"As long as it's not Malfoy, I don't care."

"Okay." Ginny twisted her hands together. "I'm seeing Blaise Zabini."

Harry cracked a smile. "I wasn't expecting that. How did that happen?"

Ginny sighed and sat down. He joined her. She wrapped her arms around her knees and leaned her chin on them. "He bought a drink for me. Turns out, he's quite interesting."

"How long has this been going on?"

"We've been meeting up a few times a month." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "He's supposed to come here in an hour, so you might want to clear off. I still have to get ready."

Harry's mouth twitched as he stood. He headed to the door, and as Ginny opened it, he said, "You could have told me, you know."

"Oh, right. And you could have told me about you and Parkinson. But there's just one problem with both those situations."

"Yeah, what's that?" Harry asked.

"We would have to answer to Ron."

Then she shoved him out the door and shut it.

* * *

Ginny had no reason to ask Blaise about Malfoy before. But as she watched him eat, she wondered if it would be pertinent to bring him up. She chewed her chicken thoughtfully, and sipped some wine. They were sitting on her couch, and he had his fork poised above the plate he held, preparing to take another bite, when she spoke.

"Have you heard from Malfoy recently?"

He glanced at her, an eyebrow raised. "And why are you so curious about that?" She watched his brain work, and his eyes narrowed. "Oh, yes. I see now. You're asking because you're on a job." He smirked. "Shouldn't have told me that you were an Auror, Gin. But, as it happens, no, I haven't. He's innocent, you know."

Ginny took another sip of wine. "It's my understanding that he is. Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," he replied, grinning slightly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "_Another _something, then. Did he come to you for help? I mean, after the _Prophet _got a hold of things."

Blaise frowned. "Should you be snooping, darling? What's your assignment here?" He put the plate on the table, took hers away, and pulled her against him. "I thought we were going to have a nice night." His lips brushed hers.

Ginny's head was muddled, from the wine and his lips, but she found her voice. "I need to find him and bring him to the Ministry, and I'm not supposed to be telling anyone. If he's as innocent as he says, that shouldn't be an issue."

"You're a good Auror," Blaise said, his mouth on her jaw. "I've seen it. I read the paper. But I can't help you, I'm sorry."

Ginny nodded, relaxing in his arms. "I shouldn't have asked you to. I'm breaking more rules when I talk to people. Because you could tell him, or he could overhear me talking to someone."

Blaise touched her cheek, his dark eyes warm. "This will blow over."

"But he needs to come forward, to prove his innocence, otherwise he's seen as guilty and I don't want that for him. He's not – he's different."

He removed his hand. "He's not a bad guy, no. Bad guys don't give money to charity. He may still be a Malfoy, but he's one with a heart. He's not as vile and cruel as people make him out to be. I know him better than anyone." He glanced at her. "And from the sound of it, you may have known him a little bit, too."

"A little," Ginny admitted. "We weren't that close or anything, but he was nice to me. Isn't that odd?"

"No," Blaise answered. "I just wasn't aware you and he had any sort of relationship. God, your brother must love that."

"He doesn't know," Ginny said softly.

Blaise chuckled. "Of course not, because that would require an explanation, and I'm sure that's not something you want to give."

"I have to keep up appearances at work," she told him.

Blaise rubbed his chin. "What exactly occurred between the two of you?"

"Nothing romantic," Ginny assured him. "I just happened to help him out of something once, and I guess he was grateful."

"He prides himself on being able to repay people for their kindness, no matter who they are. So, tell me, what did he do in return?"

"Okay, so, I never told Harry this, and I'm swearing you to secrecy." Ginny frowned, glaring at him. "Because if you breathe a word of what I'm about to tell you, I will castrate you. Do I make myself clear?"

Blaise looked uncomfortable, and rightly so. He nodded. "Yes, I understand. So what happened?"

Ginny pressed her fingers to her temples. "I've never told anyone this, but I saw Draco a year ago. Just once, then he disappeared, as expected. This was before the mess with the theft. I was at a party and there was this guy who wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Let me guess," Blaise cut her off. "Draco just happened to be at that party, and he just happened to remember what you did for him, so he helped you out."

She nodded. "It was a surprise, to say the least. I didn't even know he was attending, then he just appeared."

"Then disappeared just as suddenly," Blaise finished. "Do you ever wonder if he'll contact you again?"

"It may be too late. The other Aurors –Harry, especially– will be furious to even know I'd seen him at all. They've never really liked him. Draco needs my help, I have to find him. Would he be at the Manor?"

"As far as I know, he could be. But I doubt you could get past all the charms he has around it."

"So you _have_ heard from him recently." Ginny's eyes narrowed. She gathered the plates and carried them into the kitchen, and dumped them into the sink. "You lied to me."

Blaise stood behind her. "I'm trying to protect him, Ginny. He's my friend."

"You want to protect him?" she demanded. "Then tell him I didn't forget what he did for me, and I'm going to help him."

"You're supposed to catch him and bring him in. That's your only job. You can't let an attack of conscience get a hold of you now."

Ginny's lips twitched. "Who are you to give me advice about my job? I'm trying to do the right thing, and if that's locating an alleged thief, then so be it."

Blaise sighed and dragged a hand down his face. "But you're talking about him like he's a friend. You can't help him. And if Potter finds out you're talking this way, you know he'd go completely ballistic."

"I have to try!" she shouted, her hands shaking.

"Why?" Blaise asked. "You said it yourself – he helped you out a year ago, and then vanished, _as expected_."

"Because he was kind to me," she said softly. "I feel like I owe him."

He smirked at her. "I understand now. This is personal. Why didn't you just say that you had feelings for him, instead of dragging me into this?"

"I told you, we never–"

"But you wanted to. Kindness can be confused with interest. It happens. I mean, look at me. I was interested in you, and thought you felt the same. But your kindness tonight has only been for selfish reasons."

Ginny fell silent.

"I'll show myself out," Blaise said quietly.

* * *

"Any progress yet?"

Harry was leaning against her office door and holding two cups of coffee. He walked in and handed her one, which she accepted and started drinking immediately. She frowned at him, pulling her hair over her shoulder.

"You would think for a man who stayed here instead of running away, he'd be easy to find. He may still be at the Manor, but I know there are charms surrounding it to protect him, and he'd never let me in, even if I did get past them."

"You have to force your way in, Ginny. You're not his friend, you're an Auror. I shouldn't have to remind you what you're here for."

"Last time I saw him–"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

Ginny swallowed and twisted her coffee cup around in her hands. "I saw Draco last year," she said quietly. "He helped me out with something, and I always felt like I owed him afterward, but I never got the chance. He disappeared and now..."

"Jesus Christ," Harry hissed, his hand shaking. "So you want to help him because he deserves it, is that what you're telling me? Put your personal feelings aside and remember who he is." He placed his cup on the desk and paced. "Okay, let's just say for arguments sake that he's innocent. What are you expecting? You haven't seen him in a year. Do you think you can just get him out of this and he'll sweep you of your feet and fall in love with you or something? If you do, then you're delusional."

"That's not it at all," snapped Ginny. "I don't think he's guilty. I just need to do my job and find him so that I can prove it."

"If he hasn't run away like a coward, he'll be at Malfoy Manor. He has nowhere else to go."

"Blaise said he was probably there too."

"You told your boyfriend?" Harry said. "That's great. Include more people in this."

"We're not – that's not the point." She shook her head. "Hasn't anyone tried to get into the manor? I'm not the only Auror we have."

"When he was first accused two months ago," Harry explained, "there was an attempt to break in to his home. I believe he anticipated it, so he knew to cast wards around it."

"Why did it take so long for anyone to act?"

"I wanted to get that bastard right away, but Kingsley asked me to wait." Harry smiled a little. "He wanted me to wait for you. He knew what you were capable of, knew you could do what needed to be done. I thought so, too. But now I think your intentions are misguided."

"They're not," Ginny said stubbornly. "Just let me do my job. I'll bring him in."

Harry sighed and headed for the door. "You have one week, otherwise someone else is going to take this from you. Also, Ron wants to know why you haven't been answering his owls."

* * *

The local bar was crowded, but Ginny didn't care. She sat alone, sipping something bitter. Having taken her job more seriously since she might in fact lose it if she didn't get her shit together, she asked around. Many people wouldn't talk, but one man was all too happy to rat Malfoy out.

So, Ginny waited for him. She didn't have to wait long, however, because the next time the door opened, Draco Malfoy stood there. His grey eyes swept right over her as he looked around. Of course they would; he didn't recognize her, she knew.

"Mr. Malfoy," the bartender called, grinning. "How are you?"

Draco walked to the bar and smirked, leaning against it. "I've had a hell of a day, actually. Do you have anything for that?"

The bartender nodded, and as he busied himself, Malfoy's eyes crept to Ginny. His smirk widened as he sat down next to her.

"Why, Weasley, I didn't think you liked places like this."

Okay, so he did recognize her after all.

"The drinks are good," she lied.

He stared at her. "You're sure it doesn't have anything to do with this little assignment the Ministry's got you working on?" He frowned then, and his eyes darkened slightly. "Don't look so surprised – Blaise tells me things."

"You already know you're wanted," said Ginny. "So why not just come in? You're innocent anyway, aren't you?"

"Of course," he snapped. "It's too late now. Besides, do you want me to come in so that you can appease Potter? I know he's the only one who thinks I'm guilty."

"Malfoy, there were witnesses."

"Why would I need to steal anything? I've got more money than I know what to do with, Weasley. Whoever did this, that's who you should be after. I'll even help you."

Ginny squinted at him. "Why on earth would you do that?"

His hand slid to her glass, and he snatched it, finished it and said, "To prove my innocence and make you a big deal at the Ministry."

What did she have to lose?

Ginny nodded to the bartender. If she was going to team up with Malfoy for anything, she was going to need a few more drinks.

* * *

They had gone through quite a bit of alcohol, wine included. Ginny was sitting on the couch in her apartment, looking at Draco, who was leaning against the wall, staring at the floor. He'd willingly accepted the change in location all too quickly, for fear someone would overhear them and become suspicious.

"So, when did you move in?" he asked.

"A few months ago."

He glanced around at all the boxes. "Well, you've done a fine job unpacking." A smirk played on his lips. "Shall we get down to business?"

Ginny nodded, stood and frowned. "Would you like some coffee? I think we need some in order to function correctly."

"That sounds like a good idea," he said, coming into the kitchen to help. "Can I do anything?"

In the small room, Ginny was acutely aware of her proximity to him. As Draco reached over her to open the cabinet, his chest pressed against her back. Ginny shut her eyes and tried to focus her intoxicated brain on something, anything else.

The assignment, what she needed to do.

_His hands on her shoulders, his breath on the back of her neck. The way his hair swept her ear when he leaned around her to get a better view of what he needed._

"Can you stop doing that, please?" she asked softly.

"Stop what?" he asked seriously.

"Touching me," she answered, turning around to look at him. Damnit, he was beautiful. "Or I'm going to do something incredibly stupid."

"I wouldn't mind," he replied, smirking.

She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back. "I'm supposed to be helping you, remember? You've got to get your mind out of the gutter. You're just drunk. Here." She used her wand and conjured a small bottle. "Drink this. You'll feel better, then we can get to work."

A genuine smile touched his lips, then, and he reached for the vial. Instead of taking it, though, he grasped her wrist and pulled her to him. Then he bent his head, his lips grazing hers briefly. With his hands now buried in her long locks, he moved his mouth to her jaw, to her ear.

Ginny's hands were pressed into his chest, and her mind was screaming at her to break away from him. But he was so warm, and his mouth was doing wonderful things to make her skin tingle in all the right ways.

But this was a business meeting, nothing more.

Yet the fire she felt when his fingers touched her skin seemed to disagree.

When she did manage to break away from him, he was smirking. He leaned against the counter and tilted his head at her, waiting for her to say something. But she just stared at him, open-mouthed and flushed.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"You seemed lonely...and you're hot." He grinned.

Ginny glared at him. "You're a pig." She thrust the vial into his hands. "Drink this, and let's get to work. I'm breaking a lot of rules by being with you already."

"How so?" Draco asked as he downed the potion and headed back into the living room. He sat on the couch and leaned back.

Ginny just stared at him, an eyebrow raised. Instead of answering him directly, she said, "It may be too late to help you. If you've been hidden for so long and haven't even attempted to make yourself known to the other Aurors, no one will believe you're innocent. I think you've screwed yourself, Malfoy." She thought for a moment before continuing, "I think it would be best if I just brought you in, and then the Ministry can deal with you."

His lips twitched and his eyes narrowed. "I thought you were going to help me, Weasley."

"Ginny," she replied, her voice sharp.

"Excuse me?" He turned his head toward her.

"My name," she said angrily, "is Ginny. You should know that, especially considering I was dating your best friend and I'm sure you read _The Daily Prophet. _I was, but I changed my mind."

"Go on a date with me," he said, his tone serious.

She squinted at him and snorted. "You're clearly out of your mind drunk."

Malfoy smirked and held up the now empty vial. "Actually, I'm quite sober, but thank you very much for assuming my intentions were less than genuine."

Ginny frowned. "I'm sorry, but I really don't think that's a good idea."

"If I'm going to be arrested, I may as well have some fun before that happens."

"Well, it's your own fault for not going to the Ministry," snapped the redhead. "I don't know why I'm even having this conversation with you."

"If you aren't going to help me, then what am I still doing here?"

"I don't know."

He dragged a hand down his face. "Look, I wasn't joking about the date. I'd like to take you out – to repay you for being the only person who wanted to help me, even if you don't want to do that anymore."

Ginny considered this. "If I agree to this, will you let me do my job afterward?"

Draco's mouth twisted. "That's quite devious of you."

Ginny thought so too.

* * *

"You did _what_?"

"Would you relax? It's being taken care of."

"The hell it is!" he shouted. "You're going on a date with a criminal!"

"_Harry, would you shut up_?" Ginny snapped. Then calmly, "It's not like that. I'm doing something kind for him before the Ministry gets a hold of him and he's charged for a crime he didn't commit."

"There you go again, always trying to see the good in everyone." He frowned at her expression. "While it's a nice quality to have, I think this time it's not necessary. Because this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about."

Ginny looked at him, eyes narrowed. "You're the only one in this whole place who thinks he's guilty. Can't you just grow up for once?"

Harry's mouth opened, and she was prepared for more yelling. Instead, he just turned around and stormed out of her office, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"You're here again."

Ginny, who had been tired and drunk for an hour already, didn't immediately recognize the voice until the person sat down next to her.

"Oh, what are you doing here? Are you stalking me?"

Malfoy smirked at her. "I thought you might be here. I wanted to speak with you about our little arrangement. I've changed my mind about the part about you bringing me in. I'll go myself, if you still agree to go on a date with me."

"It's too late for you," she told him. "Don't you realize that?"

His hand tightened around his glass, knuckles white. "Well then, there's only one solution." He looked at her, eyes glassy. "Say it."

Ginny closed her eyes briefly, reopened them, and stood. Her voice betrayed nothing as she said, "Draco Malfoy, you are under arrest on suspicion of theft."

* * *

"Finally."

"Good job, Weasley."

"He knew he was no match for you."

"Now he'll get what he deserves."

Ginny held onto Malfoy as she guided him down the hallway. He kept his head held high, eyes forward, but she felt him tense at the words. Once they got out of earshot of the crowd, Ginny stopped walking.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Shit," she breathed. "I'm really sorry about this."

Before Draco could say anything, he felt a fist connect with his face. When he fell, Ginny went with him. She landed on top of him, her head slamming into his chin. He had his arms around her to keep her steady, and his eyes narrowed as he looked up.

Harry stood above him, fist curled, ready to strike again if needed.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted. "What did you hit him for?"

But he ignored her. To Malfoy he said, "Get your hands off her!"

The blond frowned, his grey eyes blazing. As he righted himself and Ginny, he said unkindly, "That was quite a welcome, Potter. Did I do something to upset you?"

"I've always wanted to hit you," Harry answered. "Now that you're here, in Ministry custody, I had the opportunity."

"God," Ginny snarled, rubbing her head. "You're such a jerk. I arrested him, like you wanted, and you had to go and do that! I should report you to Kingsley for mistreatment of an individual."

Harry eyed her. "Kingsley will be here soon." Then he was gone, but not before shooting Malfoy a dark look.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

Draco shrugged. "I'm doing what needs to be done, but I'll get myself out of this mess like I do everything else."

Ginny looked at the floor. "I wish it didn't have to be this way, because I really don't think you're as bad as people say."

He smiled, touched her chin, and lifted her eyes to meet his. "When I get out of here," he told her softly, "I'll take you on a proper date, and you won't have to do anything in return except enjoy my company."

Her eyes stung. This was wrong. He was innocent, but she had a job to do, and she'd done it, regardless of how she felt.

"I've been lying to you and I'm sorry," she answered quietly. "My job first and foremost was to be an Auror, to capture you, and I've done that, despite your admission of innocence."

"What are you do scared of?" he wondered. "I'll be fine. They can't hold me for long."

"I didn't want to lose myself to you," she whispered. "But I remembered what you did for me, and I wanted to repay you. I failed though."

He touched her cheek, his hand warm. "You didn't fail, Ginny. You did what you had to do, and I'm glad."

Ginny looked at him, her stomach knotted. "How can you be glad?"

"Because I made a choice," he told her, his eyes hard. "For years, I've done what was expected of me. I hardly had a mind of my own. But during this time, I was able to make the right choice, for someone else. For you. Because of what you did for me. I was grateful. Do you understand what you did for me?"

"I ruined your life," Ginny answered, her brown eyes clouded with tears.

"No." He shook his head. "You gave it back to me."

When he kissed her, her knees shook. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him, his mouth setting her on fire. As he buried his hands in her hair, her arms went around his neck, and she pressed closer to him. He tasted wonderful, too wonderful that for a moment she forgot where they were.

Then a voice said, "It's time to go."

Kingsley had appeared next to Ginny. She broke away from Draco, her lips tingling, and stepped back. Draco swept passed her and continued down the hallway to the offices. He stopped a few feet from her and turned.

"I'm glad you found me."

* * *

"It's been six months."

"I'm well aware of the time, thanks."

"Well, I'm worried about you."

Ginny looked over at her brother. Ron had watched her like a hawk since Malfoy's trial. He refused to let her see the paper, as well, making her angrier than she already was. But last week, she looked at one while she was walking down the street, and her heart soared.

Draco was being released today.

"I don't think this is healthy. Pining over someone like him."

Ginny let out a breath. "I wasn't pining. I was worried. Besides, don't you know what today is?"

"No," he answered.

"He's coming back," she said softly. "He'll be here soon."

Ron sighed. He knew he wasn't going to change her mind. He hadn't been able to for a long time, because she was set on this. Set on being with someone with a dark past. Set on not listening to her family, because of how she felt about Malfoy.

"I wish you wouldn't do this," he said. "What about Harry? You were getting really close."

"He's dating."

"You were too."

Ginny sighed. "Yeah, in case you hadn't noticed, that didn't work out."

Ron stood abruptly. "I wish you'd change your mind."

"I know you do."

* * *

Ginny was still on the couch when the sun went down. She opened her eyes and her brain focused on the noise she was hearing. Knocking. She slipped over to the door and pulled it open. The light from the hall poured in. Then her eyes fell on him, leaning against the wall, and her heart skipped a beat as he grey eyes watched her, before she gripped him by the shirt, and pulled his mouth down to hers.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written for the 2014 DGFICEXCHANGE over at Livejournal. I hope you all enjoy this.**


End file.
